Un début prometteur
by thera10
Summary: Comment la romance Sam Jack aurait pu commencer...


**_Un début si prometteur_**

Auteur : Thera

**Note :** Cette missing scene n'a pas vraiment de sens vous comprendrez pourquoi –enfin j'espère - . Mais j'avais juste envie d'écrire cela…pour donner au moins une fois raison au cliché du coup de foudre…

**Disclaimer :** La série ainsi que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Ne pas publier sans mon autorisation, Merci.

* * *

_« I know I don't know you_

_But I want you so bad_

_Everyone has a secret_

_But can they keep it_

_Oh no they can't »_

_Maroon5_

Il n'avait pas pour habitude d'aller dans les bars seul, il s'arrangeait toujours pour être accompagné d'un ou deux amis. Mais ce soir c'était différent, ça lui avait pris sur un coup de tête.

Il avait juste besoin de décompresser…avant demain.

Attablé au bar, il enfilait les Guinness une à une si vite qu'il n'avait guère le temps de les apprécier à leur juste valeur. Il observait les « occupants » du bar qui n'étaient pas très nombreux ce soir. C'était d'un ennui phénoménal !

Pourtant depuis quelques minutes il trouvait un certain intérêt à épier un groupe de femmes à quelques pas de lui. Elles étaient pour le moins bruyantes : riant fort et entrechoquant leurs verres avant de les vider d'une traite.

Les femmes pouvaient avoir une sacrée descente, songea-t-il.

Ce n'était pas tant le vacarme qu'elles faisaient qui le poussait à les regarder sans retenu. On était dans un bar après tout, faire la fête était coutume ici ! Non c'était plutôt ces jolies jeunes femmes, une en particulier il fallait bien le reconnaître, qui l'intriguaient.

Il ricana intérieurement. Quel bougre ! Il était tellement centré sur lui-même ces temps-ci qu'il en avait oublié l'existence du sexe opposé. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas regardé une femme où du moins regarder de la façon dont elle le méritait et dont il convenait de le faire. Car bien sûr il y avait ces aventures d'un soir mais cela n'avait rien de comparable.

Il fut sorti de ces pensées par des rires qui s'élevèrent à nouveau.

Une des jeunes femmes semblait à l'honneur. Elles devaient fêter quelque chose c'était évident. Un enterrement de jeune fille ? Il espéra inconsciemment que non. Un anniversaire ? Probablement !

Son regard n'arrivait pas à se détacher de cette femme au milieu des autres. C'est comme si elle sortait du lot. Non pas que les autres n'étaient pas agréables à regarder mais celle là avait quelque chose de particulier. Par delà sa beauté physique il se dégageait quelque chose d'autre…

Il se rendit compte tout à coup que le groupe de femmes avait pris conscience du regard insistant qu'il leur portait. Au lieu d'en être irritées, les jeunes femmes lui sourirent amicalement. Elles devaient probablement trouver cela flatteur !

Grisé par sa bière, il ne songea même pas à être confus d'avoir été pris en faute.

Il aurait certainement du détourner le regard, finir sa bière et aller s'enterrer dans son grand lit seul. Qu'attendait-il après tout ?

Au lieu de cela, il continua d'observer ouvertement celle qui la fascinait.

Elle avait les traits fins, sa peau semblait lisse, et ses cheveux court ramenés derrière les oreilles ne cachaient en rien son éclatant sourire. Il ne pouvait voir la couleur de ses yeux, à cause de la distance à laquelle il se trouvait ou à cause de la bière, il ne savait dire.

C'est seulement quand il plissa un peu plus les yeux pour mettre une couleur aux yeux de la jeune femme, qu'il s'aperçut qu'elle le fixait intensément.

Elle se demandait encore comment les filles avaient pu la traîner ici ce soir. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'était pas sortie ! Mais ce soir elle avait besoin de décompresser…avant demain !

La soirée n'était pas si mal finalement. Il fallait reconnaître qu'elle s'amusait bien.

Mais depuis peu, elle ne prêtait guère attention aux rires et discussions de ses amies. Elle observait un homme seul assis au bar alignant les bières.

Il y avait réellement quelque chose qui se dégageait de cet homme. Quand il était entré, une de ces amies avait poussé le cri du loup plus que significatif et l'avait qualifié de « très sexy » suivant ces propres termes. Elle devait avouer qu'elle avait raison. Mais il y avait bien plus que ça.

Un charme incontestable, un charisme aussi. Elle se mit à rougir comme une adolescente. Ce n'était pas son genre de regarder les hommes comme ça sans retenue. Habituellement elle faisait cela du coin de l'œil l'air de rien. Elle avait une technique bien à elle. Mais ce soir elle ne voyait pas la nécessité de se cacher.

L'alcool y aidant, elle le fixait de ses yeux brillants en affichant un sourire aguicheur. Après tout elle était là pour s'amuser, et pourquoi pas utiliser son pouvoir de séduction. Elle était si peu ce genre de femme qui séduise comme elle respire. Alors pour une fois !

Elle s'excusa auprès de ses amies, puis sous les encouragements de ces dernières, elle se leva et prit la direction du bar.

Il ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux ne serait-ce qu'une seconde, guettant le moindre de ces gestes. Quand elle s'était levée, il s'était contenté de vider sa bière. Voilà qui était fait !

Elle arriva à sa hauteur et avec légèreté elle s'assit sur le haut tabouret à côté de lui. Ils échangèrent un grand sourire.

"Je vous offre un verre ?" proposa-t-elle en lui envoyant un séduisant sourire.

"Ce serait plutôt à moi de le faire", répondit-il simplement.

Elle fut surpris par le timbre chaud de sa voix, mais elle leva néanmoins les yeux aux ciel en réaction à sa réponse. Encore un, pensa-t-elle.

"Macho ?" finit-elle pas demander quand même amusée.

"Pas le moindre du monde", dit-il dans un sourire, "question d'habitude".

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Elle aurait pariée qu'il était un homme à femmes, il était si séduisant. Pourtant dans son regard en apparence assuré planait une faille. Une plaie encore ouverte, pensa-t-elle. Elle se réprimanda intérieurement il fallait qu'elle cesse d'analyser tout et tout le temps.

"Une autre s'il vous plait, dit-il en interpellant le barman, et pour…"

"Samantha, souffla-t-elle, la même chose merci".

"Et bien pour Samantha, une Guinness également !"

"Merci…"

"Jack !"

Elle acquiesce silencieusement avant de lui sourire. Il avait réussi à lui offrir un verre, elle détestait que les hommes fassent les choses pour elle. Cet homme semblait détenir tout ce qu'elle ne pouvait pas supporter chez un homme et pourtant indubitablement il l'attirait. Elle avait le sentiment que c'était une façade qu'il se donnait.

Ils continuèrent de se fixer mutuellement. Ils étaient littéralement absorbés l'un par l'autre. La contemplation de l'autre était tout à coup fascinante.

Le barman brisa cet échange en amenant les verres. Ils baissèrent les yeux à l'unisson confus de ce qui venait ce se passer. Même si tous deux ignoraient ce qui venait réellement de passer et comment un inconnu pouvait produire sur l'autre autant d'émotions.

Ils burent quelques gorgées de bière en silence. Samantha jetant parfois des regards en direction de ses amies, Jack se demandant si finalement elle ne s'ennuyait pas attablée ici, mais après tout c'est elle qui était venue.

Puis elle sauta littéralement de son tabouret tout sourire et tendit une main à Jack.

"Vous dansez ?" demanda-t-elle une lueur de défit dans les yeux.

Il la constata quelques secondes. Il détestait danser ! Pourquoi cette femme arriverait-elle à lui faire faire quelque chose qu'il n'aimait pas ? Il ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qui lui arrivait, il n'était pas du genre à se laisser faire par les femmes, c'était plutôt lui qui menait la « danse » si on puit dire.

Il saisit néanmoins sa main et se laissa entraîner vers la piste improvisée.

La musique était lente, suave et avait quelque chose de séduisant.

Miles Davis avait bien fait les choses.

Samantha se colla à Jack en nouant ses bras autour de sa nuque, trop heureuse de trouver un partenaire à sa taille. Son menton reposait paresseusement sur l'épaule de Jack.

Ils se laissèrent porter par la musique, se laissant entraîner par les douces notes ; avant qu'il ne colle ses lèvres à l'oreille de Samantha.

"Qu'est-ce que vous gagnez ?" murmura-t-il.

Elle tenta de masquer le frisson que son simple murmure avait fait naître dans tout son corps.

"Je vous demande pardon ?" demanda-t-elle sur le même ton que lui.

"C'est bien un pari n'est-ce pas ? M'aborder ?"

Elle se détacha légèrement de lui pour lui jeter un regard interrogateur. D'un signe de tête, il lui indiqua ses amies qui regardaient dans leur direction et affichaient de larges sourires.

Sam étouffa un rire contre l'épaule de Jack. Elle en avait presque oublié avec qui elle était venue.

"Non ça n'a rien d'un pari, elles ont…ont juste un peu trop bu ! J'avoue qu'elles ne sont pas discrètes !" finit-elle en se moquant de ses amies.

Un silence s'installa entre eux. Jack se demandant si effectivement elle disait vrai. Après tout elle était peut-être venue le voir tout simplement parce qu'elle en avait envie. L'idée lui était douce.

"Au fait vous fêtez quoi ?" demanda-t-il.

"Heum…mon nouveau travail !"

Elle resserra son étreinte comme pour clore le sujet. Elle n'avait ni l'envie ni le droit de parler de son nouveau travail ce soir. Il la serra davantage contre lui jusqu'à enfouir son nez dans ses cheveux pour humer son doux parfum.

Sam ferma les yeux. Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qui se passait à cet instant. Elle savait que l'alcool l'avait largement encouragé à aller parler à cet homme, mais elle ressentait quelque chose d'inhabituelle et elle était sûre que l'alcool n'y était pour rien. Elle se sentait étrangement bien dans cette embrasse, en sécurité dans les bras d'un homme qu'elle connaissait à peine sinon pas du tout.

Il sentait Sam se détendre dans ses bras. Il aurait même parié qu'elle avait poussé un soupir de satisfaction. Il avait une sensation étrange au contact de cette femme. Dés les premiers regards échangés il avait su qu'elle n'était pas une de ces femmes qu'on rencontre un soir et qu'on découvre avec soulagement au matin qu'elle a quitté le lit. Il se trouvait ridicule…cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne croyait plus en ce qu'il se refusait de nommer ! Et c'était encore plus ridicule de penser que quelques paroles échangées avec cette femme allaient bouleverser sa vie.

Oui mais quelque chose se dégageait de Samantha, de tout son être, quelque chose d'atypique. D'envoûtant aussi.

Il fallait qu'il se ressaisisse, pour l'amour du ciel, son mot d'ordre n'était-il pas de ne pas s'attacher ! Le tout était de se convaincre que cette fille était comme les autres, ni plus ni moins.

Très bien alors il voulait juste la regarder une dernière fois, mieux la contempler pour mieux oublier son nom et jusqu'à son existence même.

Il s'écarta légèrement pour la regarder. Ce qui le surprit c'est qu'elle fit de même.

Elle ne devait pas s'attacher elle le savait, surtout pas maintenant.

Et elle ne le voulait pas, les hommes la laissaient toujours avec des blessures béantes qu'ils ne pansaient jamais. Après tout cet homme était un homme, cette même espèce en laquelle elle n'accordait pas sa confiance. Il était comme tous les autres. A quelque chose prêt, se surprit-elle à penser.

Elle devait le regarder encore une fois pour être sûre. Elle avait du mal voir en lui, ce devait être le genre d'homme à l'affût des filles faciles. Et elle ne comptait pas lui laisser ce plaisir.

Leurs regards se rencontrèrent et ils se sourirent. Inconsciemment leurs visages se rapprochèrent pour n'être plus qu'à quelques centimètres. Chacun pouvait sentir le souffle chaud de l'autre contre son visage. Tout avait disparu autour d'eux, même la musique n'était plus. Il n'y avait que cet instant hors normes que deux inconnus s'apprêtaient à vivre, peu soucieux alors des conséquences.

Samantha ferma les yeux comme pour se préparer à ce qui allait arriver. Un baiser, juste un, pensa-t-elle.

Elle sentit enfin ses lèvres contre les siennes avec soulagement. C'est comme si elle l'avait toujours attendu. Qu'elle n'avait vécu jusqu'alors que pour cet instant.

Leurs lèvres se dévoraient sensuellement. Cherchant, taquinant l'autre, leurs langues dansaient lentement comme pour mieux savourer l'instant. Le baiser était doux et profond.

Comment peut-on embrasser une « presque inconnue » avec tant d'ardeur ? Jack se demandait à cet instant.

Mais peut importe après tout, ce qu'il ressentait était trop inopportun et inexploré.

Leurs mains, aussi douce que le baiser, cherchaient à laisser une empreinte sur le corps de l'autre. Pour s'imprimer en l'autre à jamais, pour ne pas se faire oublier une fois la porte du bar franchie. Ce moment apparaissait comme fou pour chacun des deux. Ils se laissaient entraîner dans un étrange tourbillon.

A bout d'air, ils se séparèrent restant néanmoins front contre front.

C'est comme si la musique avait repris, et comme s'il ne s'était rien passé ils reprirent leur danse. Samantha calla sa tête contre l'épaule de Jack et tenta d'analyser rapidement la situation.

Elle venait d'échanger un baiser avec un homme qu'elle venait de rencontrer, là n'était finalement pas le vrai problème. Le fait était qu'elle était sûre qu'il avait ressenti aussi cette sensation inexplicable se dégageant de ce « simple » baiser. Quelque chose était passée entre eux et elle en était déboussolée.

Qu'avait-elle de si spéciale ? Qu'avait-elle de plus que les autres femmes ? Il fut saisis d'une inexplicable envie de découvrir le pourquoi. Puis finalement il se ravisa, il ne voulait plus souffrir voilà pourquoi il se refusait de prolonger ces aventures d'un soir. Et pire encore il était effrayé à l'idée de faire souffrir une femme, il était passé maître dans cet art, songea-t-il amèrement.

Il sentit Samantha se détacher peu à peu de lui. Son regard se fixa dans les yeux bleus de la jeune femme. Elle semblait peu assurée et probablement qu'elle se demandait elle aussi ce qu'elle devait faire.

"Il est tard, murmura-t-elle, je vais rentrer".

Au ton de sa voix il comprit immédiatement qu'il n'y avait pas de sous-entendus. Elle allait rentrer certes mais SEULE. Quelque part il en fut soulagé, car il se demandait si au matin il aurait eu le courage de la laisser s'en aller. Elle semblait être tout ce qu'il désirait inconsciemment.

"On va se revoir ?" demanda-t-il surpris lui-même de son audace.

Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? Il n'avait pas eu le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'il avait dit que déjà il avait prononcé cette phrase. Il était un parfait idiot. Il refusait de souffrir et pourtant il lui demandait s'ils allaient se revoir sachant pertinemment que cela finirait mal. C'était son expérience personnelle qui lui faisait dire ça.

"Je…commença elle doucement, je vais être très occupée avec mon nouveau travail".

Elle lui envoya néanmoins un sourire d'excuse, quelque part elle était apaisée d'avoir cette excuse car elle ne savait pas si elle aurait eu le courage de lui refuser ça. Car au plus profond d'elle-même elle mourrait d'envie de le connaître mieux. Mais les hommes avaient toujours été trop cruels avec elle, elle ne se ferait plus avoir.

Elle se détacha complètement de lui et lui sourit à nouveau.

"Dommage, soupira-t-il, à un de ces jours peut-être…"

"Oui peut-être", murmura-t-elle.

"Bonne chance pour votre travail".

"Merci", souffla-t-elle en se retournant et se dirigeant vers ses amies.

Il ne la quitta pas des yeux. Elle prit son manteau et son sac, adressa quelques mots à ses amies et prit le chemin de la sortie. Avant de passer la porte, elle lui adressa un dernier regard. Il resta là au milieu de la piste de danse jusqu'à ce qu'il la vit définitivement disparaître.

Il poussa un soupir puis alla payer ses bières au barman. Il allait rentrer, boire encore une ou deux bières et s'enterrer dans son lit. Demain serait un autre jour, demain il l'aurait oublié ou du moins il espérait !

« Dommage » se surprit-il encore à soupirer. Il sourit en repensant à cette Samantha. Il avait cette étrange sensation qu'elle allait involontairement le marquer et malheureusement il avait alors la pensée que des packs entiers de bières ne l'aideraient pas.

Finalement il avait saisi l'instant présent comme ça, sans condition, sans engagement et cela lui avait fait du bien.

Oui…demain serait un autre jour…


End file.
